Evangelion: Potomstwo
by Cezar-Ormael
Summary: Kontynuacja NGE. Trzecie Uderzenie nie nastąpiło. Trzy lata później, Anioły wróciły... ale czy tylko Anioły? Ostrzeżenie: ACC i prawdopodobnie OOC.
1. Prolog

DISCLAIMER: Neon Genesis Evangelion jest własnością Gainaxu - i nie zamierzam robić na nim kasy ;)

Nota od autora:

W dniu pokonania Tabrisa została wysłana wyprawa w celu odzyskania Włóczni Longinusa, która zakończyła się powodzeniem. Przez pozostały czas zbudowano lub dokończono budowę nowych Evangelionów. Trzy z nich wysłano do Geofrontu a pozostałe trzy umieszczono w drugiej europejskiej bazie. Zostali też wyznaczeni nowych piloci: Kensuke, Mariusz, Amanda, Angela i Julia.

_**Evangelion: Potomstwo**_

Prolog

2018...

Od pokonania siedemnastego anioła minęły już prawie trzy lata...

Tokyo-3 zostało odbudowane...

Na początku 2016 w atmosferę ziemi wszedł według oficjalnej wersji meteoryt...

Według niepotwierdzonych wiadomości w połowie drogi przez atmosferę obiekt zmienił kierunek i wpadł do morza. Stało się to na terenie Europy, niedaleko nowozbudowanej bazy NERV...

Zbliża się kolejna rocznica Drugiego Uderzenia...

Wieczór 12 września, wody Pacyfiku

Statek leniwie płynął pokonując kolejne fale, gdy powoli zapadał zmrok. Młody człowiek wyszedł na górny pokład pooglądać morze. Jego towarzyszka - mimo propozycji - została w kabinie. Ostatnie kilka dni było dziwne, miał złe przeczucia. A ona znowu wróciła do zachowań sprzed kilku lat. Napady wściekłości i wyżywanie się na nim.

- Co z tego wyjdzie? - mruknął do siebie.

Odganiając ponure myśli spojrzał na morze. Woda, woda, woda i... Gdzieś daleko zauważył poruszający się tuż pod powierzchnią wody kształt. Cokolwiek to było, rosło w oczach, najwyraźniej się przybliżając; chłopak przyglądał się uważnie. Po paru minutach mógł już dostrzec coś wiecej, niż tylko niewyraźny obrys. Zamyślił się próbując sobie coś przypomnieć - czymkolwiek była ta rzecz w wodzie, sprawiała dziwne... znajome... wrażenie. Myśl która się pojawiła nie była przyjemna. Ruszył pod pokład.

- Wróciły! - krzyknął.

- Kto? - dziewczyna obróciłą się na łóżku ze zdziwioną miną.

- Chodź - chwycił ją za rękę. - Pokażę ci.

Wyrwała mu się. - Puść mnie!

- Proszę... chodź - zacisnął zęby.

- Już lepiej.

Bez pośpiechu ruszyła za nim. Gdy wyszli na pokład, kształ pod wodą był już bardzo blisko. Z powodu obawy przed zderzeniem kapitan ogłosił ewakuację.

- Dość duży.

- I chyba płynie w kierunku Tokyo-3.

Anioł mógł zderzyć się w każdej chwili ze statkiem. Ruszyli w stronę szalup. Po drodze dziewczyna potknęła się i przewróciła; chłopak zauważył to i cofnął się pomóc jej.

- Czemu?

- Przyrzekłem - pomógł jej wstać. - Nie marudź.

Przeklęła cicho pod nosem i...

Uderzenie anioła przełamało statek na pół. Wstrząs rzucił nimi nad relingiem, prosto do wody.

Kilkanaście minut później kawałki statku ostatecznie zniknęły pod powierzchnią, zabierając ze sobą większość pasażerów i część załogi. Dwoje ludzi uczepionych kawałka poszycia powoli traciło siły i przytomność...

Ranek 13 września, Tokyo-3

- Kolejny nudny dzień - Maya spojrzała na ekran.

Wyświetlał dane ze standardowego skanowania wód przybrzeżnych. W natłoku w większości nieistotnych danych system wykrył niezindentyfikowany obiekt płynący kilka metrów pod wodą w kierunku Tokyo-3. Porucznik Ibuki przetarła oczy, kiedy na ekranie pojawiła się interpretacja MAGI.

- Anioł...

Chwyciła telefon i natychmiast powiadomiła komandora o zaistniałej sytuacji. Ikari kazał ogłosić alarm.

- Którzy piloci są w bazie?

- Suzuhara i Aida.

- A Rei?

- Anioł dotrze przed nią.

- Przygotować jednostki 06 i 08 do walki.

Toji i Kensuke byli akurat w hangarze, gdy ogłoszono stan gotowości.

- Naprawdę wsiadłbyś znowu do Evy? Po tym wszystkim? Szczególnie do 06...

- Wiesz, przynajmniej mam protezę. I nie zapominaj, to NERV wyleczył moją siostrę. Zresztą... chyba nie będziemy już musieli walczyć... Mam nadzieję.

Dalszą rozmowę przerwały syreny.

- Co jest!

Hangar nagle zaroił się od personelu. Z głośników popłynęły komendy i ostrzeżenia.

- Przygotowują je?

- To znaczy...

Jeden z techników obrócił się w ich stronę.

- A wy co tak stoicie? Powinniście być już w przebieralni.

Toji zareagował natychmiastowo i pociągając za sobą Kensuke, który był w lekkim szoku.

- Moja...pierwsza...prawdziwa...walka... - wyjąkał. Biegł za Tojim, prawie potykając się o własne nogi.

Pięć minut później byli już w jednostkach.

- Jednostki 06 i 08 gotowe do startu.

- Macie zatrzymać cel jak najbliżej brzegu. Zrozumieliście?

- Tak.

- Tak.

- Start.

Evangeliony ruszyły windami na powierzchnię. Tam podłączyli przewody zasilające i wzięli broń, po czym skierowali się w stronę brzegu.

Noc z 12 na 13 września, Pacyfik

Płynął jednostajnym rytmem. Te kilka statków, które napotkał, nie miały szansy go zatrzymać. Zatrzymać przed osiągnięciem celu.

Gdzieś wysoko nad nim szybował inny obiekt. Śledził go; teraz obniżył lot i zawisł nad szczątkami zatopionego przed chwilą statku. Wielu pasażerów walczyło rozpaczliwie o życie, nie zwracając uwagi na unoszący się nad nimi kształt. Dziewczyna w jego wnętrzu rozejrzała się ostatni raz. Pośród rozbitków zauważyła coś znajomego.

- Czyli to tym statkiem popłynęliście...

Pięć minut później znowu szybowała w górze. Jednak zgubiła Gazardiela - albo płynął teraz pod powierzchnią wody. Zboczyła nieco z kursu i przyspieszyła. Znalazwszy odpowiednią zatoczkę wylądowała i niemal momentalnie zasnęła. Spała tak aż do rana.

Wieczór 12 września, druga baza NERV w Europie

Delikatna bryza niosła mu orzeźwienie. A także pomagała zapomnieć o problemach.

- Co się stało, Mariusz? Dziewczyna cię znów zostawiła? - wciąż słyszał ten złośliwy komentarz.

Nienawidził ich za to. Zresztą co ich obchodziło, co łączyło go z tą dziewczyną. Obydwoje byli pilotami, przyjaciółmi i... Czemu dał się w to wrobić? To ona zawsze odwiedzała go w szpitalu. Nawet ojciec był zbyt zajęty swoimi innymi 'dziećmi' aby przejmował się nim. A wczoraj znowu zniknęła, jak zawsze... Wracała ale nigdy nie mówiła czemu... Jednak wczorajszy dzień był wyjątkowo dziwny. Jej ostatnie słowa przed zniknięciem nie dawały mu spokoju.

- Tym razem we czwórkę uczcimy nasze urodziny.

We czwórkę? Nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół tak bliskich jak Amanda... Choć może chodziło jej o tę dwójkę pilotów, których poznał jakiś czas temu... Drugie i Trzecie Dziecko...

Minuty mijały i robiło się coraz chłodniej. Jakby od niechcenia wstał i wolno ruszył do swojego pokoju. Po drodze zajrzał na chwilę do hangaru. Stał tam jak zawsze. Jedyna broń zdolna do walki z aniołem, jak mawiał ojciec.


	2. Przyjaciel czy wróg?

ęłęóęłęóDISCLAIMER: Neon Genesis Evangelion jest własnością Gainaxu - i nie zamierzam robić na nim kasy ;)

Rozdział 1

Epizod 1: Przyjaciel czy wróg?

13 września, Tokyo-3

Z lekkim strachem i niepokojem oczekiwali anioła. Mimo kilkunastu testów nigdy nie mieli szansy uczestniczyć w walce, no może Toji, ale nie było to co tym razem. Powierzchnia jeziora lekko falowała. Pojawił się, a wyglądem przypominał olbrzymiego węża. Nieco zaskoczeni ockneli się dopiero, gdy zaczął pełznąć w stronę Kensuke, który nie odpowiedział ostrzałem jak Toji. Jednak większość strzałów było niecelnych, a te które były zatrzymało jego pole AT lub tylko lekko drasneły. A on niezmiennie i metodycznie poruszał się w stronę swojej ofiary. Suzuhara ponowił ostrzał, powodując jego chwilowe zawachanie się w swoim zbliżaniu się do celu. Po chwili jednak otworzył paszczę i bez ostrzeżenia rzucił się na Evangeliona.

-Co on ro... - nie dokończył, gdy potężne wyładowanie wytworzone przez anioła przechodząc na niego spowodowało chwilową utratę przytomności.

-Jak z nim?

-Atak spowodował chwilowy szok. Pilot stracił przytomność.

-A to co? - Toji mimowolnie rzekł przeładowując broń.

Zwiększając na chwilę obserwowane pole zauważyli niedaleko toczącej się walki coś. Było wzrostu Evangeljiona i stało nieruchomo jakby tylko obserwowało sytuację.

-Co mówi MAGI o tym obiekcie?

-Jeszcze chwila. Analizuje dane.

Anioł wolno i nie śpiesząc się owijał dookoła 08 i następnie trzymając go już w uścisku powolutku zaczął zacieśniać uścisk. Wtedy 06 ponownie zaatakowała, jednak z marnym skutkiem, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na siebie.

-Słyszysz mnie Toji.

-Tak.

-Znajdź i zniszcz jego rdzeń.

W momencie, gdy rozmawiali kabel zasilający unieruchomioną jednostke znajdujący się miedzy dwoma częściami anioła powoli zaczał pękać aż wreszcie przerwał się a końcówka opadła na ziemie. Gdy ruszył mu na pomoc anioł lekko polużnił swój uscisk i wolno obróciwszy w jego stroną głowę otworzył paszczę, w której przez chwilę coś błysneło. 'Rdzeń' pomyśłał Toji. Będąc w połowie dystansu nagle przypomniał sobie jak Aida został zaskoczony i zatrzymał się, cudem unikając trafienia przez wyładowanie, które chwilę potem uderzyło w ziemie pare metrów przed nim.

-Sprytny. Umie atakowac tym na odległość.

W międzyczasie MAGI skończył analizę danych.

-I co to jest?

-Pomarańczowy wzór częstotliwości bardzo podobny do Evangeliona.

-Nie zbudowano takiego.

Gazardiel powoli uwolnił jednostkę z uścisku i zaczął pełznąć w stronę 06 a nieco się zbliżywszy znieruchomiał na chwile i zaatakował. Eva unikneła trafienia mimo mniejszej odległości jednak z powodu tego spontanicznego odruchu pilota straciła równowagę i przewróciła się. W tym czasie Kensuke powoli odzyskiwał przytomność.

-Co...co się...stało?

-Zaatakował cię a teraz próbuje unieruchomić Tojego.

Opanowując rozedrganie spojrzał w jego stronę i zobaczył anioła pełznącego w stronę jednostki Suzuhary. Obserwtor dotychczas nieruchomy nieznacznie ruszył się.

-MAGI wykryła zmianę w czwartym obiekcie.

-Jaką?

-Obiekt zaczął roztaczać... - głos Mayi utknął w gardle.

-...?

-...pole AT o niebieskim wzorze częstotliwości.

-Czyżby jednak go nie zniszczył? - cicho powiedział obserwujący rozwój wypadków Gendou.

Toji próbował sięgać po broń, która wypadła mu z dłoni po niezamierzonym upadku, gdy został unieruchominy podobnie jak 08. Ponownie anioł zaczał sie owijać wokół niego i zanim istota dobiegła do nich wytworzył kolejne wyładowanie. Ona zaś dotarwszy nie czekając chwyciła i pokonując wyraźny opór zaczeła odwijać jak najszybciej i bez szkody dla unieruchominego było to możliwe, a prawie go uwolniwszy chwyciła za szczęki anioła i ciągnąc za nie ostatecznie uwolniła jednostkę. Akumulator w jednosce Aidy był bliski wyczerpania.

-Kensuke, możesz się ruszać?

-Chyba...

-Weź swoją broń i spróbuj zniszczyć rdzeń anioła. Według danych prawdopodobnie jest on w gadle anioła.

-Postaram się.

W tym czasie Gazardiel zaczął się owijać wokół trzymającej go istoty jednocześnie próbując ją porazić. Jednak jego atak nie zadziałał jak poprzednio w dodatku teraz zaczełą mu z wielkim trudem otwierać paszczę. Pilot 08 jeszcze sie trzęsąc podniósł karabnin i zaczął z drżącą ręką celować w paszczę anioła, mając nadzieją, że zdąży strzelić zanim się rozładują akumulatory. Próbując się opanować zauważył coś błyszczącego w niej i niewiele myśląc strzelił. Pare sekund później stracił zasilanie a na rdzeniu przeciwnika zaczeły pojawiać się rysy a następnie uległ zniszczeniu powodując eksplozję. Po tym jak opadł kurz na pobojowisku były już tylko dwa nieco uszkodzone Evangeliony i szczątki anioła.

-Czyżby też został zniszczony?

-Czujniki nie wykryły żadnego jego śladu. Co robimy? - Makoto zwrócił się do komandora.

-To co kiedyś. Zajmijcie się tym. Mam pewną sprawę do załatwienia.

Wieczór 12 września, druga baza NERV w Europie

-Hallo. - odezwał się wyrwany ze snu.

-Komandor McCanny?

-Ikari, to ty?

-Tak. Jaki jest stan jednostki 07?

-Stan - ziewnął - jest zdolna do walki. Czy tylko po to mnie budzisz w środku nocy?

-A jak z procedurą przenoszenia jednostki?

-Od wczoraj, nie od przedwczoraj jest już zakończona. Można ją w każdej chwili zabrać. Czyżby kłopoty?

-Przed pół godziny na obrzeżach Tokyo-3 pojawił się anioł.

Po drugiej stronie zapanował chwila ciszy.

-A jednak miał rację...A poza tym czemu właśnie teraz potrzebujesz szóstego Evangeliona?

-Do dwóch brakuje pilotów, jeden jeszcze nie przeszedł aktywacji a pozostałe...

-Spotkały się z aniołem. No tak. Czyli jednym słowem obecnie nie masz ŻADNEJ gotowej do walki jednostki?

-Jeśli interpretacja waszego kapitana jest właściwa w ciągu najbliższego dnia lub dwóch będzie kolejny atak.

-Dlatego już teraz chcesz 07? No tak. A wiesz, że jak tak dalej będzie się sprawdzać jego tłumaczenie to może awansują go? A co z aniołem?

-To nieistotne dopóki tłumaczenia są trafne. Pokonany przez trzy jednostki.

Znów cisza.

-Czy wiesz coś na temat domniemanego zniszczenia Evy 13?

-Domniemanego? Przecież sam widziałeś nagranie z jej zniszczenia.

-Niedawno widziałem podobną do niej jednostkę...prawde mówiąc, gdyby nie ona nie udało by się. Pozostałe prowadzili niedoświadczeni piloci. - zmienił ton na łagodniejszy - a co u waszych dzieci?

-Zdrowe. Tęsknisz za którymś...?

-Nieważne. To możesz dokończyć procedurę transferu. Ja powiadomię o tym Komitet.

-Jak chcesz. Będzie u ciebie za 9-12 godzin.

-Dobrze.

Powiedział zanim się rozłączył.

-Przyjemny jak zwykle. - westchnął - no to zaczeło się.

-Ósme jak zwykle gdzieś się włóczy, mam tylko pod ręką siódme.

Za godzine jednostka była już gotowa do transportu.


	3. Przybywa Siódme Dziecko

DISCLAIMER: Neon Genesis Evangelion jest własnością Gainaxu - i nie zamierzam robić na nim kasy ;)

Epizod 2: Przybywa Siódme Dziecko

Zostało jedynie przygotowanie do podróży pilota.

-Wstawaj. Za kwadrans wylatujesz.

Zbudzono go tymi słowami.

-Wylatuję?

-Jednostka 07 i ty jako jej pilot udajecie się do Geofrontu.

-To w Japoni? - zadał retoryczne pytanie.

-Tak. A i zostało ci już czternaście minut.

Gdy został sam w pokoju, wstał i podszedł do wiszącego w pokoju worka treningowego.

-Cholera. - uderzył pięścią w metalową powierzchnię.

-Dlaczego musiało się to stać? - ponownie uderzył.

'I wyjdzie z wody wąż, zwany Gazardielem.' - kolejne uderzenie.

'A po nim przybędzie Machidiel, który ulegnie mocy przybysza z odległej krainy.' - na kostkach pojawiły się drobne rany.

'I dnia siódmego, ostatniego miesiąca roku zjawi się ta, która jest dwojgiem i jednocześnie jednością - Ardouisur. A pokonawszy sześcioro dumnych wojowników, przebudzi siódmego wojownika - wielookiego demona, z którym stoczy walkę o przetrwanie.' - rany zaczeły krwawić.

-Nigdy...nie pozwolę...aby to...co wiem...się spełniło.

Ochłonął nieco, a następnie opatrzył i zabandarzował dłonie, a potem się spakował. W drodze do transportera spotkał ojca.

-Moge cię o coś spytać?

-Tak.

-Czy też lecisz?

-Tak, choć nie z tobą.

-Zabierzesz mój worek treningowy?

-Oczywiście.

W transportowcu znalazł spokojne miejsce i zasnął.

Na jakąś godziną przed lądowaniem się obudził, więc postanowił nieco się przygotować i wyciągnął z torby notes ze słownikiem.

-Komandor Ikari Gendou. Hmmm...czyżby krewny Shinjego? Wicekomandor, doktor, major.

Otworzył słownik.

Piloci...Pierwsze...Drugie...Trzecie...Asuka i Shinji...no tak byli jakiś czas u nas.

Lekko się uśmiechnął.

-Czwarte...Szóste...Co? A gdzie Piąte?

Przerzucił kartkę.

-Dane na temat Piątego zostały skasowane lub utajnione. Piąte...czyżby to był...?

Upuścił notes a przed oczami staneły mu wspomnienia sprzed kilku lat. Teraz nie były tak złe jak w pare miesięcy po... Powoli podniósł notes i schował do torby.

-Może lepiej zajmę się jezykiem, który będe słyszał teraz na codzień.

Przed wylądowaniem przeczytał instrukcje McCannego:

Wylądujecie niedaleko Tokyo-3. Z jednej strony zapewni to choć troche dyskrecji a także będzie stanowić okazje do wypróbowania w warunkach polowych S3.

Transportowiec usiadł koło trzech kilometrów od miasta. W czasie kiedy wyładowywano jednostkę, przebierał się w kombinezon.

-Twoje rzeczy zabierze osoba, która tu się zjawi z Geofrontu, więc potem je od niej odbierzesz.

-Zrozumiałem.

Przed nim na ziemi leżał olbrzym z pancerzem w ocieniach zieleni od jasnych do ciemnego. Patrzył na otoczenie trzema parami oczu a z parą małych rogów wyrastających z czoła nadawało mu to demoniczny wygląd. Pancerz przedniej części tułowia był podobnby do tego u 01 z tą różnicą, że na wysokości rdzenia pomiędzy dwoma większymi fragmentami pancerza był jeszcze jeden, który ze względu na kształt i położenie był nazywany żartobliwie przez niektórych pracowników macierzystej bazy jednostki 'mostkiem siódemki'. Przywykły do tego widoku Mariusz wsiadł do kapsuły i rozpoczął procedurę aktywacji.

-Napełnianie LCL

-Aktywacja podstawowych połączeń nerwowych

-Monitorowanie funkcji życiowych

-Dodatkowe połączenia nerwowe podłączyć do S3

-S3 tryb czuwania

-Synchronizacja

W trakcie uruchamiania przyjechała Misato i odszukała głównodowodzącego transportem.

-Major Katsuragi. Mam rozkaz odebrać od was 07.

-W takim razie niech pani weźmie rzeczy pilota. Jednostka sama przyjdzie.

-Przyjdzie? - spojrzała na wstającego robota - to zbyt daleko.

-Spokojnie. Jest nieco inny od waszych - zrobił krótką przerwę - no może poza 01.

-Jak?

Jeden z techników podał jej torbę i teczkę.

-Tu są jego rzeczy i dokumentacja techniczna jednostki. A dlaczego przekona się pani zaraz.

-Kapitanie zatrzymał się.

-Już?

-Nie. To pilot. Ale i tak niedługo skończy się zasilanie.

-Połącz mnie z nim.

-Już się robi.

Stanął. Zauważył na ziemi ślady podobne do stopy Evy a także ślady czegoś podobnego do przerośniętego węża. 'Gazardiel, czyli to nie sen. Zjawił się.' pomyślał.

-Mariusz.

-Tak.

-Czemu stanąłeś?

-Ślady. Czy tu toczyła sie walka z aniołem?

Kapitan zwrócił się w stronę pani major, która tylko kiwneła głową.

-Tak to tu.

Chwilę później stracili łączność.

-Już?

-Tak. Teraz trzeba poczekać.

-Na co? - spytała.

-Niech pani chwilę poczeka a zobaczy.

Siedział w środku licząc w myślach, nie patrząc nawet na jedyne działające urządzenie w kokpicie wyświetlające czas jak długo jeszcze starczy zasilania z akumulatorów. Zresztą wiedział, że teraz pokazuje jak czas się zwiększa.

30 s...31 s...32 s...

To zabawne. Siedzi i czeka aż znów będzie miał dość energi aby ruszyć. Poza walką to ciekawa możliwość zwiększająca niezależność jednostek, ale w walce...nikt nie poprosi anioła aby poczekał bo musi naładować akumulatory. Bez innych jednostek zostałby unieszkodliwiony.

43 s...44 s...

Zanim się wyłączyła dojrzał jeszcze jedne ślady, które też znał.

50 s...51 s...

Kolejne sekundy mijały.

58 s...59 s...60 s...Wiedział, że minął granicę, kiedy siódemka zareaguje chwycił spowrotem za drążki. Evangelion w odpowiedzi ożył i ruszył się. Tym razem zamiast iść przykucnął i odbił się wykonując dość długi skok.

-Czy poza dwoma walczył też trzeci?

-...

-Widziałem ślady...

Kolejny skok.

-Tak. Prawdopodobnie był to anioł.

Nie był to głos oficera, raczej jakiejś kobiety. Chwilę potem znowu rozładował się akmulator.

'Nie myliłem się. Te ślady trudno pomylić. Czyżby śledziła tego anioła? Po co? Głupi.' skarcił się w myślach 'Chyba tylko ona mogła by go znaleść zanim zaatakował. Czemu pomogła? Czyżby ta dwójka nie dawała sobie rady?' Ponownie mógł ruszyć. Już miał ruszyć, gdy poczuł coś. Wstrzymał się umożliwiając dalsze ładowanie. 'Kolejny anioł? Przecież to...za wcześnie...' W momencie ponownego uruchomienia rozejrzał się. Nie widział nic a idąc rozejrzał się uważniej. Gdzieś na granicy postrzegania majaczył cień, któy był jakby żywy i go obserwował. Przebiegł go dreszcz. Poczuł się bezpieczniej, gdy dotarł do windy, którą ruszył do hangaru. Odebrał swoje rzeczy i ruszył do swojego tymczasowego noclegu, mijając po drodze pierwsze dziecko nawet nie zauważając jej mimo, że niemal wpadli na siebie.

Ranek 14 września, Geofront

Oddział w szptalu.

-Jak się czujesz?

-Już lepiej.

Na sale weszła Rei.

-Mogę porozmawiać z nimi bez ciebie?

Hikari spojrzała na Tojego.

-To nie potrwa długo. - uśmiechnął się.

Kiwneła głową i wyszła.

-Co chcesz nam powiedzieć?

-Może powiedzieć jak beznadziejni byliśmy?

Odezwał się Kensuke z łóżka obok. Wyjeła notes z kieszeni i otworzywszy powiedziała.

-Wczoraj koło dziesiątej wieczorem dostarczono nam Evangeliona 07 z siódmym dzieckiem.

Ruszyła do drzwi.

-Jeszcze jeden...

W momencie, gdy wychodziła zauważyli na zewnątrz opartego o ścianę wysokiego chłopaka. Gdy przechodziła obok niego nie zareagował, patrząc gdzieś daleko przed siebie.

Notka od autora:

Jeśli w tym momencie ktoś podejmie zamiar wieszania mnie za niezgodność, patrz: Czemu którykolwiek z pilotów może znać jakąkolwiek część tłumaczeń zwojów to wyjaśnienie będzie podane w jednym z kolejnych epizodów.


	4. Cisza przed burzą

DISCLAIMER: Neon Genesis Evangelion jest własnością Gainaxu - i nie zamierzam robić na nim kasy ;)

Epizod 3: Cisza przed burzą

Geofront, trzecia w nocy

-Czy ty sypiasz?

-Jeśli jest coś do roboty jak przestudiowanie planów nowej jednostki, nie - odpowiedziwaszy wróciła do studiowania schematów 07 - a co myślisz o pilocie?

-Troche dziwny.

-Nie dziw się. Nie pochodzi stąd.

-Znalazłaś coś ciekawego?

-Trochę.

Mistato wzieła krzesło i usiadła obok Ritsuko.

-Budowa różni się od typowego schematu. Podejrzewam, że możliwe iż...

-Co?

-Jest to model do walki w zwarciu.

-W zwarciu?

-Weźmy na przykład jego kształt. Nieco dziwny, nieprawdasz?

-Tak.

-To przez dodatkową masę mięśniową. Teoretycznie oznacza to, że może szybciej poruszać się i nosić cięższy pancerz bez utraty możliwości bojowych w stosunku do innych jednostek, ale... - zawiesiła na chwilę głos.

-Co?

-Przy obecnym sposobie kontroli jednostek te dodatkowe możliwości są niemal niemożliwe do wykorzystania.

Spojrzała na nią lekko zdziwiona.

-To po co w ogóle wprowadzano te modyfikacje?

-Tu dochodzimy do elementu, którego jeszcze nie mogę rozgryść. System S3.

-Jak on działa?

-Składa się z kilku elementów. Jeden to zbiornik w kapsule z jakimś płynem, o nieznanym działaniu jeśli się wymiesza z LCL. Kolejne to dodatkowe włókna nerwowe i elementy umożliwiające ominięcie niektórych zabezpieczeń.

-I co w to wszystko może robić?

-Jeszcze nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że opracował go dr. Kruk, który ma przylecieć następnym transportem wraz z kilkoma elementami, których nie zdążyli jeszcze zamontować.

-Kruk, czy nie tak nazywa się pilot?

-Być może to jego rodzina.

Ranek 14 września, okolice Tokyo-3

Powoli budziła się. Gdzie jest? Co się z nią działo? Spróbowała sobie przypomnieć co sie stało zanim...zanim co?

Wieczór...statek...krzyki...anioł...

Rozejrzała się wokół. Była na trawie, wokół rosło kilkanaście drzew. Była pod jednym z nich. Niedaleko leża...

Szerzej otworzyła oczy.

-Zostaw go ty...

-No kto? - odpowiedziała jej blondwłosa dziewczyna o brązowych oczach ubrana w sięgającą aż do ziemi pomarańczową sukienkę bez rękawów i sandały. Jej włosy sięgające do okolic połowy pleców były rozpuszczone wolno - Uratowałam was a ty od razu na mnie wrzeszczysz.

Podczołgała się do nich.

-Czemu ze wszystkich musiałaś to być ty, Amando?

Amanda wstała pozwalając jej zająć się Shinjim.

-A czemu nie? - spytała stojąc do nich plecami - może byś chciała aby to była twoja stara znajoma? - uśmiechneła się słysząc ciche przekleństwa 'chyba nigdy się nie zmienisz' i dodała na głos - Zresztą ważniejsze abyście dotarli do Tokyo-3. Kolejny atak może nastąpić w każdej chwili.

Ochłonąwszy nieco Asuka zauważyła, że są w cieniu czegoś większego niż drzewa wokół i spojrzała w górę. Nad nimi górował kolos pokryty pancerzem w barwach różu i pomarańczu z wyrastającymi z pleców skrzydłami i ogólnej fizjonomi przypominającej kobietę.

-Co to jest?

-A jak wygląda?

-Na coś podobne do Evangeliona, ale...

-Chcesz teraz dochodzić co to jest czy dostać się do miasta? Chyba się o was martwią...

-Martwić? Dopiero ranek.

-Jaki mamy dziś dzień? - wtrącił Shinji.

-14 września. Wczoraj około 10:28 jednostka 08 zniszczyła rdzeń anioła wywołując jego eksplozję. Z racji walki na obrzeżu w mieście nic nie uległo zniszczeniu. A z tego co widziałam obie jednostki czeka parodniowa naprawa - wolno ruszyła przed siebie - czyli logicznie rzecz biorąc im szybciej tam dotrzemy tym szybciej 01 i 02 będą mogły być użyte w razie czego.

-I może powiesz, że się zjawi dziś?

-Nie wiem, moja droga. Ale nawet pomijając to co myślisz coś komuś obiecałam i nie mam czasu na twoje zgrywanie królewny.

Asuka wstała i znów wymamrotała pod nosem jakieś przekleństwa.

-A może...wciąż masz mi za złe 'tamten' wieczór?

-Czy chcecie całą drogę się kłócić?

-Nie wtrącaj się. - zgodnie odpowiedziały.

Dwie godziny później dotarli do miasta. Popołudniem odwiedzili szpital, gdzie spotkali Tojego z Kensuką, których dopiero co wypisano.

-Shinji, gdzie się podziewałeś?

-Przegapiłeś naszą walke. - dodał Aida.

Zauważyli wtedy stającą razem z nim Amandę, która zauważywszy ich spojrzenia odpowiedziała.

-Jestem Amanda Wells. Ósme dziecko jeśli to coś zmienia - i uśmiechneła się. - A wy?

-Toji Suzuhara czwarte dziecko - powiedział Toji i wskazując Aidę - Aida Kensuka - szóste dziecko.

-Miło mi - ukłoniła się im - no ale nie przeszkadzajcie sobie w rozmowie...

-Więc, jak było?

-Wspaniale. Mimo utraty zasilania zewnętrznego w ostatnim momencie go zniszczyłem. - mówił Aida.

-A kto ci go wystawił.

To na chwilę ostudziło Kensuke.

-Gdyby nie ten trzeci byłoby po nas.

-Trzeci? - Shinji spojrzał na nich.

-Wyglądał jak Evangelion ze skrzydłami. I po tym jak chwycił anioła, mogłem strzelić.

Amanda poczuła na sobie spojrzenie drugiego i trzeciego dziecka.

-A poza tym coś ciekawego się działo?

Cicho zbliżała się do nich dwójka.

-A nic szczególnego. Dostaliśmy wczoraj wieczorem 07 z pilotem.

-Moment. Chcesz powiedzieć, że 'on' też tu jest?

Mówiąc Asuka poczuła jak ktoś stanął pare kroków za nią.

-Czy ty zawsze się musisz tak skra... - obróciła się i zamiast Rei zobaczyła wysokiego kruczowłosego chłopaka, którego włosy były spiete z tyłu w krótki kucyk. Z postury można też było wywnioskować, że regularnie ćwiczy. Ubrany był w sportowe buty, nieco wytarte jeansy, jasny podkoszulek i założoną na niego ciemnogranatową koszulę w gęstą kratę. Na chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Nie mogąc znieść typowo zimnego i pustego spojrzenia jego brązowych oczu, spojrzała nieco w bok zauważając stojące obok niego pierwsze dziecko z równie pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji spojrzeniem.

-Skoro jesteśmy razem, może wyjdziemy gdzieś? - Amanda przerwała ciszę, która zapanowała.

-Z jakiej okazji? -spytał Shinji.

-Czy musi być okazja? Czy urodziny wystarczą? I to nie tylko moje.

-Nie tylko?

-Prawda Mariusz? - nie odpowiedział tylko kiwnął potakująco głową.

-No to chodźmy. - chwyciwszy go za rękę ruszyła do wyjścia.

-Czemu ty prowadzisz? - oburzyła się Asuka.

-A co chcesz ty? - uśmiechneła się - Proszę.

Ruszyli. Shinji z Asuką na początku, potem Toji, Kensuke i Rei a na końcu Mariusz z Amandą.

-Jak będziesz miała chwilę czasu chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. - powiedział jej na ucho Mariusz.

-Oczywiście.

Rei usłyszawszy szepty odwróciła się na chwilę do tyłu.

-Nie nic się nie stało. - powiedziała Amanda uprzedzając jej prawdopodobne pytanie.

Pół godziny później siedzieli na jednym z dachów patrząc na zachód. Mariusz siedział nieco na uboczu jednocześnie wyczuwając coś zbliżające się do miasta. W głębi duszy chciał się mylić ale wiedział, że niedługo bedzie musiał temu stawić czoła.

-Jak było w Europie?

-Podobnie jak tu.

-Słyszałem, że byliście w drugiej europejskiej bazie NERV-u. - kontynuował Kensuke - To gdzieś niedaleko Hamburga?

-Nie raczej dalej na wschód na terenach europy środkowej.

-Środkowej? Większość jej uległa zalaniu.

-A kto mówił - wtrąciła Asuka - że jest na powierzchni?

-Podziemna?

-W większości podwodna. - niespodziewanie wtrącił Mariusz.

-Czyżby nas wielki nieobecny w końcu nas zauważył?

-Nie zaczynaj. - Amanda zmierzyłą ją wzrokiem.

-Znowu go bronisz. Czemu? - Asuka przysuneła się do Mariusza i bez pytania wyrwała mu niemal z ręki coś podobnego do walkmena. - A to co?

Nie odpowiedział, odbierają jej swoją własność.

-Ty... - wzieła zamach aby zadać cios. Jednak przechwycił atak i skończyła się na tym, że złapał ją za nadgarstek i lekko wykręcił rękę.

-Puść. - spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i zobaczyła jego zwyczajne spojrzenie - to boli. Shinji...

Poza Rei reszta była przez chwilę zaskoczona biegiem wypadków i nawet nie zareagowali.

-Starczy. - powiedział w końcu Shinji. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem zanim puścił jej rękę.

-Pokażesz? - spytała delikatnie Amanda. Milcząc podał jej.

-Intersujące. Kiedy udało ci się to osiągnąć?

-Przed chwilą.

-A może - zwróciła się w strone Asuki - ty spróbujesz?

-Czego?

-To taki test szybkości reakcji. Ciekawe ile osiągniesz... - zwróciłą się w stonę właściciela - podasz mi resztę?

Zdjął z głowy drugą część.

-Ja, bać się? Co to jest? - spytała nieco zaskoczona.

-To coś podobnego do tego co zakładaliście pilotując jednostki. Jak włączysz zamknij oczy. - odpowiedział jej.

Przez chwilę się wachała.

-Co to naprawdę robi? - spytał Aida, gdy już zamkneła oczy.

-Ocenia twoje możliwości pilotowania. - odpowiedziała.

-Mów dalej.

-O ile zauważyłam ma trzy ustawienia: S1, S2, S3.

-Co to może znaczyć?

-S1 to człowiek, S2 to Eva a S3 to anioł. - rozwiał ich domysły.

-A ile osiągnąłeś?

-60 sekund.

-60 sekund? Czego?

-Chciał powiedzieć 60 sekund w ustawieniu S3. Prawda? - odpowiedziała za niego Amanda przytulając się do niego. Odpowiedział kiwając głową i objął ją.

-Skąd to wiesz? I co to znaczy? - włączył się do rozmowy Toji.

-Każdy poziom podwaja ilość bodźców na które należy reagować. - rzucił od niechcenia a zwróciwszy się w stronę Rei dodał - A może ty spróbujesz później?

-Może. - odpowiedziała.

-Podwaja?

-Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam co powiedział S1 to ilość bodźców jaką przeciętnie człowiek otrzymuje, np. jak my teraz. Dobrze mówię? - kiwnął tylko potakująco głową.

-Czyli S3 to... - zaczął Toji.

-...czterokrotna ilość bodźców. - skończył Kensuke.

-Dobrze myślicie. - uśmiechneła się.

-Ale po co się tak męczyć? - spytał Shinji.

-Aby przeżyć. - mówiąc to lekko opuściła głowę.

-Przeżyć? - drążył temat.

-Nie siedziałeś jeszcze nigdy w Evie 07?

-Nie, a co to ma do rzeczy?

-Każdy kto by chciał do niej wsiąść musi dojść do ustawienia S3 chociaż na 2-3 sekundy. Czemu...to nie pytanie do mnie ale do niego.

W tym momencie Asuka zdjeła urządzenie i rzuciła je przed siebiem, przeklinając ostro po niemiecku.

-Co się stało? - spytał delikatnie Shinji.

Przez chwilę wciąż mówiła po niemiecku, aż wreszcie powiedziała pare słów po japońsku z których wynikało, że przegrała w dość denerwujący sposób.

Mariusz przestał tulić do siebie Amandę i wstał aby podnieść leżące niedaleko części a następnie spojrzawszy na wyświetlacz podał go jej.

-Siedem sekund na S2. - spojrzała na nią - Niezły wynik jak na pierwszy raz. - zwróciła się w stronę Rei - spróbujesz? Proszę...

-Czyżby ulubienica komandora bała się, że nie będzie lepsza ode mnie? - powiedziała z wyczuwalną nutą złośliwości w głosie, zabarwioną resztkami złości po przegraniu.

Rei nie odpowiadając wzieła je od Amandy i zaczeła swoją próbę.

-Jakie to uczucie? - spytał równie delikatnie jak poprzednio Shinji Kensuke.

-Dziesiątki obrazów i dźwięków. Momentami był to totalny chaos. - mówiła - A ty ile osiągnąłeś? - zwróciła się w stronę Mariusza.

Nic nie odpowiedział.

-Wytrzymał minutę na jeszcze trudniejszym ustawieniu. - odpowiedział zamiast niego Toji.


	5. Zmęczenie materiału

DISCLAIMER: Neon Genesis Evangelion jest własnością Gainaxu - i nie zamierzam robić na nim kasy ;)

Rozdział 2

Epizod 4: Zmęczenie materiału?

Telefon Mariusza zaczął dźwonić. Wstał i odszedwszy kawałek odebrał.

-Tak.

-Jak się masz? - odpowiedział mu męski głos.

-Jakoś. Gdzie jesteś?

-Już w Japoni. I pewnie nie zgadniesz kto jest obok mniieeee...

Słyszał krótką przepychanke po drugiej stronie -Nie nie zgadnę. Kto?

-Pamiętasz mnie? - po chwili usłyszał kobiecy głos - Ja tak na chwilę. A i pozdrów ode mnie Asukę.

-Dobrze.

-To znowu ja. Wiedziałeś, że została dziewiątym dzieckiem?

-Nie, nie wiedziałem... Co będzie tu robić?

-Będzie zapasowym pilotem. Zgadnij, co przywiozłem?

-...

-Dwa słowa: Miecze progresywne.

Po chwili przerwy odpowiedział.

-Ale jak je będę używać?

-Nie martw się. Mam nowy komplet pancerza do 07 z miejscem na miecze. Niestety zastąpią one noże.

-To już mała różnica. - odpoiwedział bez entuzjazmu.

-Trenujesz? Ile osiągnąłeś? Znalazłeś ją? Gdzie teraz jest? - Krzystof wyrzucił to na jednym wydechu

-Tak. Minutę w S3. Tak. Pare metrów ode mnie. - monotonnie odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania.

-Minutę...dobrze. W razie wiesz 'czego' nie będzie znów katastrofy. Jest...też dobrze. Przynajmniej wiem gdzie jest.

-Czy dźwonisz tylko aby ze mną pogawędzić?

Usłyszał śmiech po drugiej stronie.

-Zawsze byłeś bystry, całkiem jak twoja matka. Mam informacje o zbliżającym się obiekcie w naszym kierunku.

-Drugi anioł?

-Niewykluczone. Zabierz Asukę i Shinjego ze sobą do Geofrontu. Komandor dopiero co wydał rozkaz przygotowania jednostek 01, 02 i 07 do walki.

W tle usłyszał głos Angeli mówiący coś o zachaczeniu o mostek w celu obejrzenia walki.

-Ile mamy czasu?

-Dość aby dostać się tutaj. Tylko się pośpieszcie. Do zobaczenia.

-Do zobaczenia.

Posmutniał. Jeśli będzie to anioł to tłumaczenie okaże się prawdziwe. Gdy wrócił do reszty rozmowa o wyniku drugiego dziecka właśnie się skończyła.

-Asuka - zaczął zwracając jej uwagę - Angela przesyła ci pozdrowienia.

Szybko zmienił się jej nastrój.

-Jak ją zobaczysz przekaż jej moje.

'Niedługo sama będziesz mogła sama jej to powiedzieć...' Wolno ruszył w strone najbliższej stacji.

-Już uciekasz? - usłyszał zza siebie.

-Udaję się do Geofrontu.

-Co? - rudowłosa pilotka była lekko zaskoczona.

-Czy poza 07 są jeszcze jakieś inne 'działajace' jednostki?

-Tylko 01 i 02 - wtrąciła Rei - potrzebują tylko pilotów.

Spojrzeli na Shinjego i Asukę.

-Co tak stoicie? A jak zaraz zjawi się tu anioł? - niemal z wyrzutem w głosie powiedziała Amanda.

-Przecież ostatni był niespełna dzień temu - zauważył Toji.

-No to co? Mam go pokonać Sam... - ostatnie siódmego słowo podziałało na drugie.

-Chodź - chwyciła Shinjego za rękę - ktoś go musi pilnować w czasie walki.

Nie oponował, gdy go ciągneła.

-A co z nami? - zamyślił się Kensuke.

Popatrzymy z bezpiecznego miejsca. - powiedziała Amanda, zauważywszy dziwny wyraz twarzy pierwszego - co się stało Rei?

-Nie oddałam mu jego własności.

-Oddasz mu później - zatrzymała się na chwilę - Jak daleko zaszłaś?

-3 sekundy na S3 - odpowiedziała.

Kwadrans później, Geofront

W dodatku do zapadającego zmroku nad miasto nadciągała niezbyt gęsta mgła.

-W walce biorą udział jednostki 01, 02 i 07. 02 i 07 wspierają 01. Zrozumieliście?

-Tak jest.

Ruszyli do swoich jednostek. Anioł był blisko, gdy znaleźli się na powierzchni. Z bronią gotową do użycia wypatrywali wroga, którego sylwetka chwilę potem pojawił się na horyzoncie zniekształcona nieco przez mgłę. Kształtem przypominał unoszącą się w powietrzu kulę z wieloma wybrzuszeniami odcinającymi się barwą od reszty. Znalazłwszy się blisko nich jedno z nich zaczeło lśnić a następnie wyemitowało wiązkę światła w kierunku 01. Mimo niemal natychmiastowej reakcji wiązka lekko musneła fragment pancerza rozgrzewając go znacznie. Pozostała dwójka zaczeła ostrzał umożliwiając trzeciej dołączenie. Od czasu do czasu anioł atakował wiązką, nie zwracając uwagi na obrażenia, które dość szybko regenerował.

-Czemu to nie działa? - usłyszeli przez komunikator Asukę.

-Noże progresywne. - spokojnym głosem odpowiedział Mariusz rzucając w strone przeciwnika swoją broń na krtórej skupił on swoją uwagę dając chwilę na wyjmując noży. Gdy obydwoje też postąpili podobnie we trójkę zaczeli zbliżać się do anioła unikając jego ataków. Im bliżej byli tym trudniejsze się to stawało. Na całe szczęście panująca mgła i to, że nie mógł atakować naraz wieloma wiązkami ponieważ wybrzuszenia były rozłożone na jego ciele równomiernie dawało pewne szanse. W momencie, gdy Mariusz znalazł się dość blisko i brał zamach aby przebić jego pole AT usłyszał głos Shinjego.

-Uwa...

Momentalnie zrozumiał. Stał na wprost od jednego z wybrzuszeń, które natychmiast zalśniło. 'Cholera' pomyślał podejmując próbę uniku i tylko to uratowało go od centralnego trafienia, które trafiło w lewe ramię. Przez odgłos uderzenia nie usłyszał lekkiego chrzestu za soba w kabinie. Pancerz pokrywający miejsce trafienia stopił się momentalnie. Przeszywający ból zamroczył go i nieświadomie upuścił trzymany nóż.

-Odetnijcie jego połączenia z lewą ręką - rozkazała Misato - natychmiast.

Odzyskując pełnie przytomności kątem oka zauważył jak na ciele anioła na chwilę pojawiła się twarz, która jakby popatrzyła na niego i uśmiechnąwszy się znikneła.

-Co jest... - nie zauważył przez to następnego ataku, który trafił go w prawą część torsu odrzucając znacznie w tył, aż zatrzymał się na budynku z uzbrojeniem. Zanim nie stracił przytomności usłyszał kolejny chrzęst, który oznaczał tym razem pęknięcie metalu za sobą i wylanie się cieczy zaczynającej się mieszać z otaczającym go LCL. Chwilę potem gdzieś poniżej zaczeła się reakcja, ogarniająca jeden po drugim kolejne części Evangeliona.

-Co z 07?

-Dostała bezpośrednie trafienie - odpowiedziała Maya - za chwilę będę wiedziała w jakim jest stanie.

Shinji i Asuka cofneli się, widząc przez gestniejącą powoli mgłę co stało się z siódemką. Poza brakiem pancerza na lewym ramieniu w okolicy prawego barku była dziura na wylot otoczona częściowo nadtopionym pancerzem.

'Uderzenia, rytmiczne...co się stało?'

-Mam już dane. - Maya zaczeła - Uszkodzenia lewego ramienia, kapsuły. Pilot nie reaguje i jego kabel zasilający przerwany.

-Czy może jeszcze walczyć? - spytała raczej retorycznie Misato.

-Raczej nie, chwila - Maya spojrzała na ekran - dziwne.

-Co?

-Współczynnik synchronizacji. - nieznacznie potrząsneła głową - On powoli rośnie...

-Czy czujniki w kapsule wykryły zanieczyszczenie LCL? - wtrącił się dr Kruk.

-Zanieczyszczenie? - spojrzałą na jeden z sąsiednich ekranów - Tak...Co to znaczy?

-Uruchamia się w trybie awaryjnym. - powiedział podchodząc do niej.

-Co?

-S3. Ale pilot tego nie przeżyje.

-S3? - powtórzyła nie do końca rozumiejąc o co chodzi.

-Nie było w planach jego uruchomienie. A obecność płynu w kapsule bez świadomego jego uruchomienia oznacza tryb awaryjny.

Jednostka lekko drgneła.

'To bicie serca...nie...dwóch serc. Skądś to pamiętam...'

-Zostaliście tylko wy. - usłyszeli.

Anioł po chwili spokoju zaczął się wolno zbliżać do 07 obracając się wolno wokół swojej pionowej osi. Zanim zawisł na nią Shinji na chwilę przebił się przez pole i wbił nóż w jego ciało. Mimo, że wszedł aż do nasady nic nie zmieniłon się, bo chwilę potem musiał uniknąć kontrataku.

'Spokojnie...To chyba S3...Spokojnie. Trenowa...nie, nie będę spokojny...'

Asuce bardziej się poszczęściło, gdyż jej nóż utkwił w jednym z wybrzuszeń. Anioł zawisł dokładnie nad jednostką i powoli zaczął zmniejszać pułap. Reakcja w Evangelionie dobiegała końca. Spowrotem widział i słyszał, ale ostrzej, wyraźniej. No i dostrzegł nad sobą Machidiela.

'Co on jeszcze chce od...'

Snop światła emitowany z ciała anioła oświetlił go. Jednostką zaczeły wstrząsnać niezbyt silne konwulsje.

-Nieeee... Zaaabieeerzciiiie toooo zeeee mniiiee - jego głos rozległ się w ich komunikatorach jak i centrali - zzaa duużooo obbraaazzówww iiii dźźwiięękóóów...

-Odłączyć jego połączenie nerwowe.

-To nic nie pomoże. - spokojnym tonem wtrącił Krzysztof.

-Czemu?

-Gdy S3 działa można ich tak po prostu odłączyć.

-Pani major, jednostka odrzuca polecenie.

-Jak mówiłem. Teraz tylko utrata przez pilota zdolności do walki jakkolwiek to rozumieć może wyłączyć S3 i odłączyc go automatycznie od jednostki. A teraz jak rozmawiamy sobie może inne jednostki by coś zrobiły, chyba, że mamy stracić 07 bo anioł ma ją jak na talerzu...

Usłyszawszy to ponowili atak wykorzystując chwilową jego nieuwagę. Pozostałe dwa noże wbili w niego zwracając na siebie uwagę. Kontraatak odrzucił ich, nieznacznie uszkadzając 02. Pozbawiony uwagi przeciwnika trzeci Evangelion wolno wstał. Mimo gęstej już

mgły zauważył jak anioł zmierza w stronę Asuki w miedzyczasie atakując Shinjego, który próbował zbliżyć się do dwójki. Mariusz ruszył w jego stronę próbując coś zrobić za co zapłacił kolejnymi obrażeniami. Strumień wprost odciął lewe przedramię nieco poniżej łokcia zostawiając tylko zwęglony kikut, jednak mimo to olbrzym z zielonkawo świecącymi oczami dalej szedł w kierunku Machidiela.

Asuka najpierw zauważyła zielono świecące oczy a potem resztę jednostki -On Może Jeszcze Walczyć?

-Szał? - Shinji zdziwiony spojrzał na 07 'Czy nie tylko 00 i 01 może w niego wpaść?'.

Nie zwracając na ich komentarze podniósł leżący na ziemi nóż i obrócił się w stronę anioła.

-Jeśli...nie...zajmiecie...go...przez...chwilę...

Strumień światła zaczął topić pancerz w okolicy pierwszej rany na tułowiu. Zauważalne było jednak, że anioł słabł, gdyż mimo ataku jednostka Mariusza wolno szła ku niemu. Shinji zauważył obok siebie leżącą broń, którą podniąwszy zaczął ostrzeliwać Machidiela. Będą na wyciągnięcie ręki 07 wziął zamach i wbił nóż pomiedzy dwa wybrzuszenia a wpychając go głebiej wydała głośny ryk aż ponad połowa ręki znalazła się w środku, przy okazji obryzgując mu pancerz niemal wrzącą krwią. Elementy pancerza na ramieniu zaczeły się topić tym szybciej im głębiej były w środku. Nawet elementy na zewnątrz przylegające do nich zaczynały się rozgrzewać. Czuł jakby włóżył rękę do rozżażonego pieca, mimo to blokując ból jeszcze na chwilę jak sie nauczył jeszcze głębiej wepchnął nóż trafiając w rdzeń. Po wbiciu w niego przeciwnik zamarł na chwilę a następnie upadł na ziemię na co 07 wyciągnął z niego powoli ramię. Większość pancerza była płynna i ściekała teraz z części organicznych. Gdzieniegdzie zdążył zastygnąć zasklepiając rozległe rany. Dekoncentrując się pozwolił aby dotychczas blokowane z wielkim wysiłekiem woli odczucia zalały jego umysł, rzucając go wprost w nieprzytomności. Shinji i Asuka stali jeszcze przez chwilę zanim nie otrzymali rozkazu powrotu. Ostatnim widokiem, który widzieli przez mgłę była jego Eva otoczona personelem NERV-u.

Godzina później

-Jaki jest stan jednostek? - spytał Gendou.

-01 prawie nie uszkodzona, 02 ma lekkie uszkodzenia a 07... - zaczeła Ritsuko.

-...ma odcięte lewe przedramię, dużą dziurę w tułowiu, spaloną prawą rękę, brak pancerza na lewym ramieniu, stopiony lub brak na prawym i lekko uszkodzoną kapsułę. - dokończył za nią Krzysztof.

-A co z incydentem dotyczącym S3?

-Według moich przypuszczeń obudowa zbiornika w kokpicie była wadliwa i atak uszkodził ją uwalniając płyn inicjujący działanie S3.

-Można go zdemontować?

-Zdemontować? Nie. To by się równało zniszczeniu jednostki. Ale można zmienić obudowę zbiornika w kokpicie na wytrzymalszą. Wtedy szanse na powtórzenie dzisiejszego wypadku znacząco zmaleją.

-Wykonać. - rozkazał.

-Czy mogę jeszcze o coś spytać?

-Tak... - Gendou podniósł jeszcze na chwilę wzrok.

-Przywiozłem ze sobą części nowego pancerza i uzbrojenie dla 07. Czy możliwe będzie użycie ich przy naprawach jednostki?

-Pomyślę. To wszystko?

-Tak.

Po wyjściu skierował swoje kroki do szpitala. Na korytarzu przed salą stali pozostali piloci. Wszedł do niej. Mariusz leżał otoczony personelem i podłączony do kilku urządzeń.

-Jaki jest jego stan? - spytał lekarza.

-Ma zaburzenia elektrolitowe, bóle fantomowe i objawy wstrząsu pourazowego. - odpowiedział.

-Kiedy może wyjść?

-Nie wiem. Może tydzień...

Pacjent zauważywszy ojca zaczął coś mamrotać. Krzysztof podszedł bliżej i posłuchał a następnie spytał doktora.

-Chce kogoś widzieć. Może wejść?

-Tylko szybko.

Podszedł do drzwi i wyjrzawszy powiedział.

-Amando.

-Tak. - zareagowała.

-Chce cię widzieć, tylko pamiętaj. Krótko.

Weszła i podszewszy do łóżka nachyliła się.

-Wy..bacz, że tak wysz..ło.

Nachyliła sie bardziej i pocałowała go.

-Nie zadręczaj się. Przecież go pokonaliście a ty przeżyłeś.

Lekko sie uśmiechnął.

-Wszy..stkie..go najle..psze..go z oka..zji uro..dzin Aman..do.

-Tobie też wszystkiego najlepszego. I wracaj szybko do zdrowia. Obiecujesz.

Kiwnął nieznacznie głową. Na pożegnanie przesłała mu uśmiech i wyszła z sali.

-Jak z nim? - spytał ją Shinji.

-Jeszcze żyje - zażartowała - jednak kto by chciał być na jego miejscu?

16 września, Matsushiro

Z niepewnością patrzyli na monitory, a wstrzymali na chwile oddech, gdy test połączeń nerwowych 05 z pilotem doszedł do lini granicznej. Moment zawachania i linia została przekroczona a jednostka udanie przeszła aktywację. Pare minut późnij komandor słuchał raportu ze stanu pozostałych jednostek.

-01 i 06 gotowe. 02 i 08 będą naprawione na jutro. - zdała swoją część Ritsuko.

-Prawe ramię sprawne, dziura w tułowiu w ostatnim stadium regeneracji, lewe przedramie bez zmian. Kapsuła naprawiona i wymieniono w niej obudowę zbiornika płynu do S3. - powiedział Krzysztof.

-Kiedy bedzie zdolna do użytku?

-Odtworzenie lewego przedramienia i montaż pancerza zajmie z jakieś cztery dni.

-Dobrze. Chcę być poinformowany, kiedy będzie można przeprowadzić ponowną aktywację. - po chwili przerwy dodał - a jaki jest stan pilota?

-Ustabilizował się. Jeszcze dwa-trzy dni musi przebywać w szpitalu.

18 września, Geofront

Lekko niepewnym krokiem szedł korytarzem do swojego pokoju. Drzwi otworzyły się niemal bezszelestnie jak i potem zamkneły za nim. Już sięgając ręką do kontaktu wyczuł czyjąś obecność w pokoju. Położył dłoń na włączniku i odczekał chwilę dając intruzowi czas na reakcję, która nastapiła dość szybko. Para rąk objeła go i usłyszał kobiecy głos.

-Już cię wypuścili?

Obrócił się w jej stronę i też objął.

-Jak widzisz. W tych ciemnościach... - dodał żartobliwie.

-A muszę widzieć? Wystarczy, że czuję twoją bliskość. - położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. - o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać pare dni temu?

Spoważniał.

-Chodzi o pierwsze dziecko. Zawsze, gdy jestem blisko niej mam dziwne odczucia.

-Podejrzewasz ją? Co z tym zrobisz?

-Nie, chyba nie. Ostatnio sam już nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. Napierw ta moja paranoja dotycząca Angeli a teraz to...zresztą wygląda na to, że komandor traktuje ją odmiennie od innych pilotów.

-Co przez to chcesz powiedzieć?

-Jakby...była od nas ważniejsza.

Uśmiechneła się -Spostrzegawczy jak matka...

Delikatnie wyswobodził się z jej objęć i podszedł do łóżka.

-Wiem jednak - usiadł na nim - że musze się gdzieś udać.

Podeszła i usiadwszy obok przytuliła się ponownie.

-Zawsze możesz poprosić komandora o kilka dni wolnego. Jest dość sprawnych jednostek aby ci je dał a zresztą 07 wciąż jest w naprawie.

-W naprawie? - zamyślił się mimowolnie spojrzawszy na lewą dłoń, przez której środek wewnętrznej strony biegła szeroka blizna - to nie takie proste. Muszę...nie raczej chcę cię o coś poprosić.

-Poprosić. O co?

-Czy moge pożyczyć twoją jednostkę na dzień lub dwa?

Chwile się zamyśliła.

-No nie wiem. Daj mi chwilę na zastanowienie się.

-Dobrze - wstał - pójdę poprosić o wolne.

W drodze powrotnej do pokoju spotkał ojca.

-Gdzie się tak śpieszysz? - spytał.

-Wylatuję na trzy dni do Europy. Zresztą ty też powinieneś.

-Czemu?

-Komandor McCanny chce nas widzieć, pojutrze o 6:00 czasu lokalnego.

-Po co?

-Nie wiem. Tylko się pojaw tam.

-Nie dziwi więc mnie zgoda komandora na pare dni wolnego.

Krzysztof wymownie to przemilczał i szybko zniknął.

-Co się stało? - spytała Amanda, gdy wrócił do pokoju.

-Nie nic. Chyba przed wylotem mało sie prześpię. Bo chyba wiem o co chodziło mojemu ojcu.

-Ojcu?

-Wyjeżdżamy na trzy dni do Europy. A jak twoja decyzja?

-Pożycze ci jednostkę - zrobiła słodką minę - ale dziś jest zbyt późno abym wróciła do siebie, więc...

-...chcesz w zamian nocować tu. Przecież to jednoosobowe łóżko.

-Hmmm.. - zamyśliła się - gdzieś to już słyszałam. No to wygoń mnie i zapomnij o przysłudze...

Westchnął ciężko.

-No dobrze. Jakoś się zmieścimy.

Ułożyli się w miarę wygodnie.

-Obudzisz mnie za dwie godziny i opowiesz jak ją znaleść?

-Oczywiście.

-I jeszcze jedno. Proszę nie przytulaj się zbytnio do mnie jak zasnę. Nie wiem co by było gdyby nas tak ktoś zobaczył.

-To niech zobaczą. - usłyszał zanim przysnął.

Amanda uśmiechneła się tylko lekko i wbrew prośbie przytuliła sie najmocniej jak mogła.

-Słodkich snów. - szepneła mu do ucha zanim sama przysneła.

W ciągu dwóch godzin poza jednym z pilotów nikt nie zajrzał do jego pokoju.


End file.
